In the agricultural world, and also in the construction trade, skid steer units have been very popular, and have attained wide spread usage. In addition, other types of equipment, for use for a variety of purposes, such as back hoes, and other types of apparatus, have long been in use. All of this type of equipment has very specific usage, and their conversion and adaptation for usage with other accessories and implements, has not necessarily been done.
In the case of the current invention, it is designed for converting a skid steer, or a skid loader, through adaptation of its hydraulic system, for application of a hydraulic post driver thereto, to allow the same equipment to be utilized for an entirely different purpose, and that is for driving a fence post, or the like, into an implanted position.
Examples of prior art type of equipment that may be utilized for this purpose can be seen in FIG. 1, which discloses a skid-steer loader that is currently used in the art. FIG. 2 shows another form of skid steer, that has specific usage for movement of earth, or other materials, of a heavier nature.
FIG. 3 of this disclosure discloses how a skid steer may be converted, at its front end, to have connected thereto a post driver, through adaptation of the hydraulic system of the apparatus, that interconnects with the hydraulic system of the post driver, to make it convertible for usage for post driving purposes.
An example of the type of hydraulic post driver that may be used in combination with this invention as shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,511, relating to a post driver with improved bearing means, and which post driver is of a hydraulic type. This prior patent, along with this current application, are owned by a common assignee.
The object of this invention, and the principal purpose for it, is to provide more versatility in the usage of a skid steer apparatus. The conversion of the skid steer as described herein, the applicant has developed various and different types of hydraulic post drivers, that may fit onto most loaders, as known in the art. By adapting the hydraulic system for the skid steer, and connecting the post driver to the front of the loader, the skid steer can be readily adapted and used for driving heavy posts into the ground, as for use for fence posts, construction purposes, and for other applications. The stabilizer legs, and the universal quick-attached frame assembly provides for easy hookup of the driver so as to immediately turn the skid steer into a true work saver, for use for driving posts into the ground.
The unique requirement of a hydraulic post driver is that the return oil must be put directly into the hydraulic oil reservoir. It cannot go through a hydraulic quick coupler as the restriction will slow the oil flow and the post driver ram will lose much of its driving force. Hydraulic oil reservoirs need to be vented. Some skid steer oil tanks have separate vent tubes but many use the oil fill cup as the venting means. The invention of the hose/cap combination allows the oil to be returned to the oil reservoir but keep the system sealed so dirt won""t enter and contaminate the oil. It also allows us to use the vented cap where needed without having to establish an alternative venting means.
The skid steer operator simply removes the regular skid steer oil fill cap, and installs a hose/cap combination to the hydraulic system, and then connects the post driver return line to it. Then, the hydraulic system of the skid steer can be operated, to provide for the substantial hydraulic pressure needed to allow a heavy force to be exerted by the post driver, for driving of one or more posts into the ground. When the task is completed, and when the operator is done with the post driver, he simply reverses the hydraulic hose system, from the previous procedure of its installation, and reapplies the skid steer back to its original operating condition for other skid steer applications.
The foregoing is a simple idea to provide for ready application, and adaptation, of the hydraulic system of the skid steer, for making it adaptable for usage for post driving, and thus far, in the art, others are simply sticking the return line of the hydraulic system into the oil fill neck, while others are cutting holes into the side of the oil reservoir tank, system, and operate such implements off of its hydraulic system and power. The hose/cap invention allows the return hose to be securely connected to the oil reservoir and provide a tight, clean connection that prevents dirt from entering the oil reservoir.
As can be seen in FIG. 4, the post driver is attached to a skid loader. The return hose must be securely connected to the hydraulic reservoir fill system. The use of a special fill cap, and hose assembly, of this invention, can be used for adapting the hydraulic system for this supplemental purpose of connecting the post driver directly to the skid loader, during its usage and application. FIG. 5 discloses the routing of the heavy return hydraulic hose. That is the hose delineated at 1. The hose attaches at one end to the driver ram valve of the hydraulic post driver, while the opposite end connects by means of its fill cap to the hydraulic system of the shown skid loader. These fill caps for the skid loader are common upon most models of the same, and can readily accommodate the hydraulic conversion kit of this invention.
The purpose for the return hose having ample clearance, which is provided with sufficient loop between its securing points, is to allow freedom of movement of the driver, with respect to its mounting to the skid loader, during its usage and operation. The loader arms of the hydraulic post driver should never be raised more than three or four feet above the ground. During operation, the post driver feet should always be resting securely upon the ground. One should never have the driver suspended when driving a post or operating the driver. The down pressure on the feet will help stabilize the driver for post alignment and driving of a post into the ground.
FIGS. 6 and 7 disclose the routing of the heavy hydraulic return hose. There is a loop provided in the hose, as noted, from the location where the hose attaches to the driver ram valve, and to where the plastic tie strap secures it to the main cross member 2 of the loader.
FIGS. 8 and 9 disclose how the fill cap on the side of the skid steer of the main loader arm may go up and down only a slight distance, during usage, and to accommodate such, some additional slack in the routing of the hose along side of the loader arm may be secured by one of the plastic tie straps, as previously referred to. The hose is routed over the top of the loader cap and secured with another tie strap thereto. The special filler cap and hose assembly routes over the side of the cab and down to the reservoir fill. The original fill cap for the hydraulic system of the loader is removed, and stored. Then, the special fill cap of this invention is secured thereto, which applies the opposite end of the hydraulic hose directly to the hydraulic system of the skid steer, and ready for usage and application. The strainer screen of the hydraulic system is left in place, and the special hose and fill cap are connected thereto, to provide hydraulic return. The hose is held steady while the new fill cap is screwed into position.